Punkt za punktem
by Czytadlo
Summary: 5x08 - Trickster wplątał Winchesterów w swoją małą grę - "zmienianie kanałów". Ci trzymają się jednak dzielnie, znosząc co nowe męki. Przynajmniej do czasu ostatniego zadania, od którego zależy ich wolność. Humor/romance/parody, czyli Sabriel nie na poważnie:)


**Z serii _bo-jakaś-namolna-baba-chciała._ Wieki temu zażyczyła sobie humorystycznego, lekko romansowego Sabriela. Oto co powstało. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Punkt za punktem_**

W chwili, kiedy klejnotom młodszego Winchestera wyszedł na spotkanie Zgniatacz Jaj, twarz Gabriela wykrzywił uśmieszek. I kto powiedział, że anioły nie mają poczucia humoru?

Pewnie ten, kto poznał Rafaela albo Michaela, dopowiedział sobie w myślach fałszywy Trickster. Ci to byli zabawni jak Bin Laden w czasach swojej świetności. Doprawy mieli _bombowe_ to poczucie humoru.

A raczej mieliby, gdyby kiedykolwiek żartowali albo śmiali się. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że chęć wywołania Armagedonu bezdyskusyjnie podchodziła pod _bombowe_ żarty.

Gabriel pokręcił ze smutkiem głową. Jego bracia byli nudni jak _W pustyni i w puszczy_ Sienkiewicza. Chwała Matce Czekoladzie, że Winchesterowie mieli zwyczaj napataczania się w najbardziej potrzebujących urozmaicenia momentach życia archanioła. Tej dwójki zdecydowanie nie można było nazwać nudną; obserwowanie rosnących w zastraszającym tempie włosów Sama samo w sobie stanowiło zajęcie nad wyraz fascynujące.

A kontemplowanie jego rozwiewanych delikatnie przez wiatr pasm brązowych włosów na reklamie maści przeciw opryszczce narządów płciowych… Ach, lepsze niż kolejny odcinek _Słonecznego Patrolu_! Innymi słowy: lepsze niż cycki Pameli Anderson. A te były naprawdę _nie z tej ziemi_.

- Mam opryszczkę narządów płciowych – powiedział Sam, przybierając typową dla siebie maskę powagi i zmartwienia, a Gabriel aż zgiął się wpół ze śmiechu. – Teraz jednak stosuję dwa razy dziennie…

Gabriel otarł nieistniejącą łzę z kącika oka. Sam będzie miał co opowiadać wnukom. Chociaż bardziej prawdopodobnym jest, że to Dean pochwali się rodzince wielkim zwycięstwem brata nad chorobą weneryczną. O ile oczywiście dożyją takiej możliwości.

Och, jakże Gabriel kochał znęcać się nad tą dwójką!

- No dalej, Tricksterze! – krzyknął nagle Sam, jakby czytając mu w myślach. – Pokaż, na co cię stać!

Archanioł pstryknął palcami i niespodziewanie rozbrzmiał zewsząd głos Piotra Kupichy.

_Pokaż na co cię stać, ale nie jeden raz.  
Słuchaj, słuchaj, je je…  
Piękne słowa mówią __wszystko__,  
Lecz nie zmienią nic, ohoh..._

Hardość pozostała na twarzy Sama, jednak jego brat wytrzeszczył momentalnie oczy i zakrył uszy, klnąc głośno na polskich przedstawicieli muzyki popularnej.

- Tylko tyle?! – huknął Sam, nie zważając na łkanie Deana. – Chciałeś, żebyśmy weszli w role. Zrobiliśmy to. Czego jeszcze chcesz? Wiesz, że nie wygrasz!

Uśmiech Gabriela poszerzył się. Czy ten dzieciak naprawdę rzucał wyzwanie wielkiemu Tricksterowi?

- W porządku – rzekł głośno archanioł, ukazując się łowcom. – Ostatnia próba, chłopcy. Jeśli odegracie swoje role, puszczę was wolno.

- Skąd mamy mieć pewność, że nas nie oszukasz? – syknął Dean.

Gabriel wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechając się, klasnął w dłonie.

* * *

- Dean?! – Sam rozejrzał się po eleganckiej sali restauracyjnej; złe przeczucia go nie opuszczały.

- Pan Winchester? – zagadnął go mężczyzna w czarnym fraku, najwyraźniej kierownik sali.

- Gdzie jest mój brat?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

- Pański brat jest bezpieczny. Tymczasem zapraszam, stolik już na pana czeka.

Sam zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, mężczyzna odwrócił się i rozpoczął wędrówkę między stolikami. Młody Winchester zazgrzytał zębami i ruszył za nim trochę nerwowym krokiem.

Gdy już usadowił się przy pustym stoliku w samym kącie sali, gdzie panował półmrok i raczej nie było specjalnych tłumów, Sam przejechał dłonią po zmęczonej twarzy. Nie spotkał jeszcze tak upierdliwej istoty jak Trickster. No może nie licząc Deana.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie musiałeś długo czekać.

Sam uniósł wzrok, rozpoznając głos swojego ulubionego bożka.

Mało brakowało, a łowca musiałby zbierać zęby z podłogi, tak nisko i gwałtownie opadła mu szczęka na widok znajomego mężczyzny. Mężczyzny w krwistoczerwonej, _wyjątkowo obcisłej_ kiecce z dekoltem odsłaniającym nie piersi, a gąszcz ciemnych włosów na klacie. Dodatkiem niezwykle porażającym była również blond peruka na głowie.

- Zamówiłeś już coś? – zapytał Trickster, siadając naprzeciwko Sama. I tak jak ten potrafiłby nawet w ostateczności jakoś objąć rozumem obecność błyskotek na szyi, uszach i rękach bożka, tak kompletnie nie potrafił uwierzyć, że mężczyzna przed nim jest umalowany.

Potrząsnął głową, próbując doprowadzić mętlik w głowie do ładu.

- Pozwól sobie przypomnieć, skarbie, że od tego, czy odegrasz tę rolę dobrze, zależy przyszłość twoja i twojego brata – rzekł cicho Trickster, sięgając po kartę dań.

Sam przymknął oczy i siląc się na spokój, uśmiechnął się. Musiał się stąd wydostać, a to oznaczało, że musiał też odegrać rolę. Przeklęte bożki.

- Mógłbyś powtórzyć, kochanie? Zamyśliłem się – powiedział, również sięgając po kartę.

Jedna brew mężczyzny w sukience uniosła się lekko na słowo „kochanie".

- Pytałem, czy już coś zamówiłeś, _pysiu_.

- Cóż…

- Nic nie szkodzi, ja się tym zajmę. – Trickster uśmiechnął się i pstryknął palcami. W ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund przy ich stoliku pojawił się kelner z całą zastawą pełną jedzenia.

Sam z powątpiewaniem przyglądał się scenerii. Jakoś nagle zatęsknił za Zgniataczem Jaj.

- Trzeba im przyznać, że chateaubriand mają fenomenalne – rzekł Trickster, pochłaniając w zawrotnym tempie posiłek. – Chociaż nie mogę doczekać się deseru; mam słabość do słodyczy – wyznał i jakby spostrzegł nietęgą minę Sama. – Coś nie tak, kruszynko? Nie lubisz deserów?

Sam pokręcił głową, starając się przywrócić uśmiech na twarz,

- To nic, naprawdę. Jestem po prostu zmęczony.

Zdawało mu się, że w oczach mężczyzny w sukience coś błysnęło. Ten błysk nie był pokrzepiający.

- Jesteś zmęczony? – wymruczał Trickster, nachylając się nad stołem. – Kotku, jeszcze za wcześnie.

Kolano Sama rąbnęło z mocą w stół, gdy ten poczuł dotyk czyjejś nogi na swojej.

- Taki spięty. Mogę się założyć, że już wszystko tobie buzuje. – Loki przygryzł dolną wargę i jął nawijać kosmyk blond włosów na palec.

- To chore – wyszeptał Sam, przełknąwszy gulę powstałą w gardle. – Po prostu nas wypuść, Deana i mnie.

Trickster przestał bawić się włosami i cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. Pstryknął palcami, a zaraz obok ich stolika zawisła tablica. Na niej przedstawiało się wielkie czerwone zero.

- Zarób sto punktów, księżniczko, a was wypuszczę.

- Jak mam je…

- Wejdź w rolę.

Sam przyjrzał się z powątpiewaniem tablicy.

- A jeśli nie?

- Utkniecie tu na zawsze.

Tak, to zmieniało postać rzeczy.

- Czyli mam grać?

Mężczyzna w sukience przewrócił oczami.

- Masz się zachowywać jak każdy heteroseksualny mężczyzna na randce z wysoce atrakcyjną heteroseksualną kobietą.

Sam nie był przekonany co do płci i – przede wszystkim – wysokiej atrakcyjności towarzyszki.

- Jednak – wyszeptał szybko Trickter – jest pewne utrudnienie. Sto punktów musisz zdobyć przed upływem… pięciu minut. Jeśli nie, utkniecie tu na zawsze, bla-bla-bla.

Pstryknął palcami i obok tablicy pojawił się minutnik.

Sam z przerażeniem obserwował zmieniające się cyfry. W szczególności, że jego piękne zero ani drgnęło. Potrząsnął głową. Musiał wziąć się w garść, musiał wyprowadzić stąd Deana, musiał ich uratować, musiał wejść w rolę. Przełknął ślinę i obrócił twarz ku Tricksterowi.

- Podoba mi się twoja sukienka – powiedział najszczerszym tonem, na jaki było go stać. Zaskoczyło go, że brzmi tak wiarygodnie. Zerknął na tablicę i zazgrzytał zębami, widząc wielkie czerwone jeden.

Jeszcze tylko dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć komplementów! – zadźwięczało mu w głowie. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Podkreśla twoje atuty – powiedział, pragnąc ugryźć się w język.

- Och, naprawdę? A jakie są moje atuty? –Trickster najwyraźniej bawił się przednio.

- Cóż, twe bujne… - Sam potrząsnął głową. – Nie wypada mówić przy kobiecie o jej walorach cielesnych. – Zdzielił się mentalnie kilofem. _Walory cielesne_?

- Skarbie, przecież wiesz, jak lubię sprośności – zamruczał Trickster.

- Na pewno przekonam się o tym wieczorem. – Sam z ulgą dostrzegł trójkę na liczniku. Szkoda tylko, że minutnik również pokazywał liczbę trzy. Szlag by to.

Trickster zachichotał.

- Powiedz, misiu, co mi zrobisz wieczorem?

- Ja… - Sam odetchnął. – Przełożę cię przez kolano, cukiereczku. I dam ci porządnego klapsa za więzienie mnie w tej rzeczywistości.

Brwi Trickstera powędrowały wysoko, a na tablicy, gdzie jeszcze chwilę wcześniej widniała trójka, teraz lśniła czerwona szóstka.

Sam pogratulował sobie w myślach.

- Na twoich pośladkach zostanie bardzo czerwony odcisk mojej dłoni. A dłoń mam dużą – kontynuował, widząc, jak szybko przeskakują cyferki na tablicy. W pewnym momencie zaczęło mu to nawet sprawiać frajdę, to mówienie idiotycznych rzeczy, na myśl o których normalnie spaliłby się ze wstydu bądź przynajmniej zażenowania. – Wiesz, co oznaczają duże dłonie u faceta, Tricksterze? Jeśli nie, to dzisiaj się dowiesz.

Gabriel patrzył na Sama i był w siódmym niebie. Winchesterowie zawsze jawili mu się jako komiki, jednak to, co odstawiał tym razem młodszy z nich, przechodziło najśmielsze oczekiwania archanioła. Od wieków nie bawił się tak dobrze. Oraz od wieków nie słyszał takich głupot.

- … batożyć, póki nie zaczniesz błagać mnie, bym przestał. A błagać będziesz, ale o więcej.

Mężczyzna w sukience niemal krztusił się ze śmiechu, Sam jednak zdawał się kompletnie tego nie zauważać. Był jak w transie. Wyrzucał z siebie chore sprośności wraz z kropelkami śliny, jakby go kto gonił.

W sumie racja, pomyślał Gabriel i zerknął na minutnik. Samowi zostało dwadzieścia sekund.

Przesunął wzrok na licznik.

Miał osiemdziesiąt punktów na koncie. Nieźle, ale niewystarczająco. Sam chyba również w końcu zwrócił uwagę na kończący się czas i brakujące punkty.

Zaczął gorączkowo myśleć. Jak miał zdobyć tyle punktów w tak krótkim czasie?!

Zerwał się z krzesła i w ułamku sekundy znalazł się na kolanach Trickstera, który nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować, bo jego usta zostały brutalnie zmiażdżone przez wargi Sama.

Winchester odsunął się dopiero wraz z dzwonkiem oznaczającym koniec czasu. Spojrzał błagalnie na tablicę i zaryczał triumfalnie.

Gabriel zamarł. Sto pięćdziesiąt punktów. Jakim cholernym cudem aż tyle?

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, postanowiwszy wykorzystać umiejętność nabijania punktów pocałunkami Sama.

- Gratuluję – szepnął mu do ucha. – Jesteś wolny. Jednakże jeśli chcesz uwolnić brata… Do tego potrzebujesz kolejnych stu punktów.

Sam nawet się nie zbulwersował, zamiast tego rozpoczął surowe kalkulacje. Jeżeli jego wolność kosztowała sto punktów, a Deana wolność kolejne sto, to potrzebował punktów dwustu. Spojrzał ponownie na tablicę. Miał sto pięćdziesiąt.

Westchnął oraz po raz drugi i – miejmy nadzieję - ostatni w życiu wpił się w usta Trickstera.

* * *

- Ten skurczybyk zamknął mnie w jakimś składziku, wyobrażasz sobie?! – Dean pogładził dach Impali, jakby tylko ona rozumiała jego ból.

- Mogło być gorzej.

- Jak gorzej?! W ogóle skąd masz te wszystkie graty?

Sam przełknął ślinę i powiódł spojrzeniem po dwóch najnowszych modelach telefonów dotykowych, rowerze z koszyczkiem, nowiutkich nartach i przyozdobionym wielką czerwoną kokardą Audi.

- Skąd je masz? – Powtórzył pytanie Dean; podejrzliwość powoli odmalowywała się na jego twarzy.

Młodszy Winchester rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu wartego naprawdę wiele punktów...

- Ciasto, Dean! Niespodzianka!

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy starszy brat zajął się pałaszowaniem drogiego ciasta. _Bardzo_ drogiego ciasta. Sama kosztowało ono… Cóż, tego Dean wolałby raczej nie wiedzieć.

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, że się podobało:) Jeśli tak, to oczywiście zachęcam do komentowania.**


End file.
